


Храни вас бог, пьяные детективы! (God Rest Ye Drunk Detectives)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Изначально эта история задумывалась как самостоятельная "приманка" к "Реке без берегов", и немного позже я начала выкладывать полный фик. Я подумывала о том, чтобы удалить "Храни...", но, в конце концов, решила оставить, потому что мне очень понравились комментарии! Посему знайте, что если вы вдруг решитесь прочесть мои произведения, этот рассказ является частью длинной истории, хотя практически не содержит спойлеров.





	Храни вас бог, пьяные детективы! (God Rest Ye Drunk Detectives)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Rest Ye Drunk Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744318) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



Джон всем сердцем желал, чтобы их первое совместное Рождество принадлежало только им. Разумеется, "им" значило вместе с миссис Хадсон. Но потом Лестрейд спросил, что ему принести в этом году, и добавил, что рождественская елка на Бейкер-Стрит — единственная составляющая праздника, которую он не боится (еще специальный выпуск «Доктора Кто»). А потом еще и Молли предложила испечь рождественский пирог, и Джон попросту не смог отказать.

— Собираешься напиться? — спросил он Шерлока без обиняков. Пока Джон и миссис Хадсон готовились к приему гостей, детектив возлежал на диване, считая все происходящее полной бессмыслицей.

— Можно вместо этого кайфануть?

— НЕТ! — в один голос ответили Джон и миссис Хадсон.

— Как насчет выпихнуть всех к чертовой матери и трахнуться под омелой?

— Нет, — повторил Джон, опережая миссис Хадсон, которая выглядела явно заинтересованной.

— Тогда напьюсь. В конце концов, это традиция.

Джон протянул Шерлоку телефон. — Залезь в карман к Лестрейду и обменяй его телефон на этот. Между первой и второй рюмкой будет самое оно.

— Моей рюмкой или его? — Шерлок взглянул на аппарат. — Это тот телефон, который был у тебя при нашей первой встрече, подаренный сестрой. Зачем ты его хранишь? Я думал, ты выкинул его, когда купил новый.

Джон взъерошил волосы:

— Почему ты так решил?

Детектив закатил глаза, и Джон улыбнулся.

— И почему я должен менять телефон Лестрейда на эту штуку?

— Сам разберешься. В конце концов, ты великий детектив или кто?

Рождественский пирог Молли имел громадный успех и стал гвоздем праздничного стола. Лестрейд принес напитки. После нескольких тостов Шерлок растянулся на диване, положив голову на колени Джона, и отрубился. По меньшей мере, это избавило Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон от язвительных комментариев, когда они затянули рождественский куплет «Храни вас Бог, пьяные детективы», хотя от хохота не смогли продвинуться дальше первой строчки.

Молли посмотрела на часы и встрепенулась:

— Мне пора. Я собиралась пойти на службу с матерью.

— Я провожу, — Джон соскользнул с дивана, и голова Шерлока со стуком ударилась о подушку. — Твое пальто в спальне.

Когда он протянул Молли пальто, то понял, что Лестрейд стоит прямо под омелой, которую миссис Хадсон повесила над кухонной дверью. Будучи уже изрядно навеселе, он сграбастал инспектора за пояс и одарил звучным чмоком в губы, для полноты картины ущипнув за задницу.

— Эй! — воскликнул Лестрейд. — Ошибся адресом, парниша, хотя целуешься прилично! — и в отместку тоже ухватил Джона за задницу. — Хороший тыл, ко всему прочему, — добавил он.

— Ничто по сравнению с пенисом! — внезапно провозгласил Шерлок с дивана, не открывая глаз, — у Джона грандиозный пенис!

Наступила немая сцена, и Джон закрыл глаза рукой, молясь про себя, чтобы Шерлок успел подменить телефон Лестрейда до того, как начнется трансляция.

— Правда? — наконец отмер Лестрейд. В его голосе слышался едва сдерживаемый смех. Джон был уверен, что Грег тайком уже вытащил телефон. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок, расскажи мне о пенисе Джона… Эй! Что за чертовщина?

Шерлок вскочил на ноги с улыбкой маньяка, стискивая в руке телефон Лестрейда.

— Какого хрена! — Лестрейд недоуменно смотрел на свой телефон.

— Я уже составил список рассылки Скотланд-Ярду, — сообщил Шерлок счастливо, поднимая телефон. Лицо Лестрейда появилось на экране, и дрожащий, как у 13-летней девчушки, голос произнес: «Пожалуйста, Шерлок, расскажи мне о пенисе Джона».

— Ты не посмеешь! — воскликнул Лестрейд и рванул к детективу. Шерлок, уворачиваясь, запрыгнул на диван, оттуда на стол. Ногами проехался по куче листов бумаги, которую Джон аккуратно сложил, когда прибирался, пошатнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но, когда Лейстред вскочил на стол, оба рухнули на пол и опрокинули елку.

Джон, давясь от хохота, вынужден был сесть, миссис Хадсон и Молли, вцепившись друг в друга, рыдали от смеха. Лестрейду удалось провести захват, оседлать Шерлока и выхватить свой телефон. Шерлок, лежа на полу, извивался и шипел, как пойманный в ловушку кот.

— Слушай, если хочешь потискаться, подлови меня под омелой, как положено, — проговорил он, наконец, когда Лейстрейд скатился с его живота и устроился рядом на полу, усеянном ветками и мишурой.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Я сегодня уже всех приласкал, — сказал он бодро, обхватил Шерлока за голову и смачно поцеловал. Тот вскрикнул и начал отбрыкиваться, но Лейстрейд, шлепнув его по пятой точке, затянул: «Храни вас Бог, пьяные детективы, пусть ничто не наводит на вас тревогу, и помните, что огромный пенис Джона принадлежит вам на Рождество…». 

— Боже, _прекрати_! — взмолился Шерлок, затыкая уши.

А Джон рявкнул:

— Руки прочь!

— Уже не могу дышать, — Молли вытирала глаза, — это ужасно. Не представляю, как я выстою службу, все время буду вспоминать эту песню.

— Возьми с собой Грега, ему нужно угомониться, — Джон потянул Лестрейда с пола.

Наконец, Джону удалось всех выпроводить, Шерлок, естественно, не приложил ни малейшего усилия, чтобы помочь. Джон, вернувшись, погасил свет, и комнату теперь освещали лишь мягкие блики догорающего огня в камине. Он подошел к Шерлоку, все еще лежавшему на полу.

— Какой кошмар, ты уронил елку, — сказал Джон, — куда же теперь Дед Мороз положит твой подарок?

— К тебе в штаны, очевидно, — ответствовал Шерлок, весьма довольный собой.

— Ты пьян, да? Поэтому позволил Лестрейду поцеловать себя? — Джон привел детектива в вертикальное положение.

— Нет, — сказал тот громким шепотом и улыбнулся.

— Действительно, — слова Джона прозвучали сурово. — Тогда зачем ты это сделал?

Шерлок пророкотал глубоким бархатным баритоном:

— Чтобы ты приревновал.

— Ах, вот как! — голос Джона заставил бы трепетать сердца целого батальона храбрецов. Он скользнул рукой по бедру Шерлока и прижал ладонь к паху. Пальцы другой запустил в черные кудри и слегка потянул. — Думаю, в этом случае следует преподать тебе урок надлежащего поведения!

Шерлок усвоил свой урок прямо там, перед камином. По всеобщему мнению, Рождественский праздник удался!


End file.
